


Мишени

by innokentya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Питер не понимает, зачем Баки нести на плечах столь много вины.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	Мишени

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



Питер не знает, нормально ли это — ругаться, будучи в отношениях, так часто, как они это делают с Баки, но посоветоваться ему не с кем. К тете Мэй идти почему-то стыдно, к мистеру Старку… Нет, они оба этого не вынесут.

Да и как объяснить причину их постоянных ссор?

Возможно, чаще всего инициатором и становится сам Питер, но просто ему сложно. Он не понимает, зачем Баки нести на плечах столь много вины. Об аргумент «это все равно совершалось моими руками, и они по локоть в крови» разбиваются любые разумные доводы Питера. Это обескураживает, раздражает и понемногу выводит из себя.

В очередную из ссор, когда Питер пытается доказать Баки, что он и Зимний Солдат — две разных личности, и не стоит приписывать кровавый след себе, ведь Баки даже не осознавал, чего творит, он в сердцах восклицает:

— Сколько можно винить себя за все? Ты себя там случайно ответственным и виноватым за убийство Кеннеди не чувствуешь?

Питер ждет любой реакции: усталого хмыканья, короткого смешка или фразы навроде «политикой не интересуюсь и тебе не советую», что было бы в духе Баки, и все же оказывается не готов.

— Карабин Каркано M91/38*, — грубо чеканит Баки, глядя Питеру прямо в глаза. — Калибр 6,5 мм. Три выстрела, один промах. Спросишь еще о ком-нибудь?

Питер отводит взгляд первым, чувствуя, как мороз пробирает его до самого затылка.

Последняя фраза Баки кажется ему эфемерным выстрелом. Тем самым, третьим, который в 1963-м ушел «в молоко».

В этот раз снайпер не промахивается.

Словесная пуля попадает прямиком в цель.

**Author's Note:**

> * Упомянутое оружие действительно является орудием убийства Джона Кеннеди. Карабин итальянского производства с телескопическим прицелом (иногда его по ошибке называют Манлихер-Каркано). Подробней можно прочесть на любом из посвященных Кеннеди сайтов или хотя бы на вики.


End file.
